


Sleeping with the Enemy

by supercalicreative



Category: South Park
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gay, Immortal Kenny McCormick, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, The Human Kite, Tool shed, Tweek being a gay simp, Violence, Wonder Tweek - Freeform, i'm leaving out a lot of tags because spoilers, mysterion - Freeform, twenny friendship, will have gay sex at a point, will have gay stuffs, will have some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalicreative/pseuds/supercalicreative
Summary: Hero, when you think of the word hero a dream life always comes to mind. Fighting crime, getting the girl, being praised for your hard work. That’s what people picture. But how do people become super? What hardships do they have to endure to get to that point?People never think of that, they’re more interested in fantasy than reality turning the blind eye to the negatives as Batman loses his family and Spiderman’s Uncle dies.By day Tweek is your everyday civilian working at a local Harbucks serving everyone with a smile. But by night he is a superhero who fights crime with his three roommates Kenny, Kyle, and Stan.But when a tall dark and handsome man comes to kill Kenny everything changes.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan/Kenny McCormick, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. A Superhero’s Life Isn’t All Roses.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter has some gory moments! Do not read this fanfiction if you cannot handle depictions of violence, blood, and death!! 
> 
> Author's Note: 
> 
> Hi, lovelies it's me, Cali! <3
> 
> I'm super excited about this fanfiction and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> If you do like this content please follow my Tumblr @supercalicreative since I will be posting some art that goes along with this fanfiction there! 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave comments, I love hearing from you guys! <3
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> ~Cali

**Sleeping with the Enemy**

**Chapter 1:**

**A Superhero’s Life Isn’t All Roses.**

* * *

**_“Can’t I at least be drunk while we do this?”_ **

**_~Stan Marsh_ **

* * *

**_POV: Tweek_ **

The sound of alarms blare in the distance, the sharp noise rang in Tweek’s ears and caused a jolt of fear to crawl up his spine. Tweek’s head was spinning and pounding from the adrenaline that was coursing through his body.

_‘Just keep running’._

Tweek’s lungs ache as they fill with cool air and he could feel his body moving faster than it ever had before. It all had happened so fast; his mind couldn’t keep up. A stern grip pulling his arm kept him moving forward and fight or flight instincts made him forget the pain in his chest. Physical activity was so foreign to him; he couldn’t even remember the last time he had been outside. The thought caused Tweek to take a second to glance up at the stars and smile as he saw bright constellations for the first time in 13 years.

Suddenly the boy was climbing, tugging on vines which covered a large concrete wall and a man whose face was covered by a dark black mask and a looming purple hood was sitting at the top of it.

“Come on hurry up!!”

His urgent request pushed Tweek to climb the vines, he almost makes it to the top before he feels a hand on his leg. Panic overtakes the boy’s body but a punch from the caped man sends the grunt flying. Tweek sits on the wall dumbfounded and takes one look back at the white government building covered in lights before he starts to climb down the other side of the wall.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

“Hey, are you okay?”

Tweek wakes when he feels the weight of a gentle hand on his shoulder. He snaps his head to the side holding a face full of apprehension and malice before calming when he sees it’s just his coworker Pip beside him. The sound of coffeemakers whirring behind him knocks him back into reality and he smiles at his friend rubbing the back of his neck apologetically.

“Sorry about that I must have-gh- fallen asleep.”

Pip takes a step closer, his face had concern written all over it and the nervous tapping of his coworker’s feet revealed that Pip was dying to ask Tweek what he had been dreaming about. Pip was a short man holding a height of about 5’6 while Tweek was just an inch behind 5’8. He had fluffy blond hair- which stopped short just under his chin- beautiful chocolate brown eyes and soft rosy cheeks. His face was so kind and welcoming making him perfect for the job of being a Harbucks barista. Pip actually talked to the customer’s directly taking their orders as Tweek made the coffee. Tweek has had social anxiety for as long as he can remember so having an extroverted coworker tended to make life a lot easier for him.

“I just wanted to let you know that your shift was over.”

As Pip spoke his British accent rang clear, it was one of Tweek’s favorite things about his coworker as the kind tone made him feel like he could talk to Pip for hours.

“Thanks, man.”

Tweek pats his coworker gently on the shoulder before making his way to the backroom to take his apron off. He hangs his apron on the hook that is right next to Pip’s apron. He then grabs his bag and makes sure to pour himself a cup of dark roast before walking out the door.

The sound of the city fills Tweek’s ears and the bitter cold causes a shiver to run down his spine. Pure white snow had just started to fall and dusted the ground in front of Tweek’s feet. Tweek stuffs one hand into his pocket while using the other to clutch his warm beverage. He tilted the cup and pressed his cold lips against the plastic lid to take a sip. A comforting warmth spread from Tweek’s throat to his stomach as he drank the beverage and caused his lethargic head to buzz with energy. He turns a corner going down a slender alleyway and turns his head to make sure no one was around. The boy then begins to tap on the crimson red bricks rhythmically on one of the walls in the alleyway which allowed a small opening to form on the brick wall. Tweek walks through the opening and is left in complete darkness as the secret door closes behind him. Tweek then raises his arms as lights suddenly flash on and green sensors cover his body. Once the green scanners were on the small room became completely illuminated allowing bright white walls to be revealed. The room was as small as an elevator and always made Tweek feel a tad nervous as he felt like one malfunction in the electronic system could trap him in there forever. He could see himself going insane having no contact with the outside world and blankly staring at the walls which were dauntingly plain.

A monotone robotic voice speaks after the scan is complete:

“Identity confirmed: welcome home Tweek Tweak.”

Tweek takes another sip of his dark roast and looks up at the ceiling.

“Thanks, Jessica”

Suddenly another entrance opens up on the side of the white wall in the square room and Tweek lets out a sigh of relief as the paranoia of becoming trapped left his mind. Tweek walks through the exit without hesitation soon finding himself inside of a large apartment.

The abode had off-white walls which were tinted with grey as well as a large plush blue carpet which extended across the living room area of the apartment. The carpet engulfed most of the living space and held a color similar to the deepest depths of the ocean. The whole place had an open room setting as there were no walls between the kitchen and the living room. There were 4 separate bedrooms and bathrooms which were located just past the living room area. To the left of the apartment, there was a kitchen which was crafted with pure marble. It had a kitchen island in the center of it, on the right side of the island, there were 5 barstools each crafted with white wood. The plush seats had blue tops to them to match the cool blues of the kitchen carpet. On the left side of the island, there was a large fridge as well as an oven, various cabinets, and a microwave.

The large blue couch in the living room was calling Tweeks name as exhaustion plagued his body and he happily took a seat on it flopping his head back dramatically.

Tweek had a very long day and felt worn out for a multitude of reasons. The first being a customer who had yelled at him for a straight 5 minutes claiming Tweek had made the wrong type of beverage even though he _clearly_ asked for a mocha frappe. The second being the long nights which he had spent patrolling with Mysterion.

Tweek lived with three other boys, all of which had powers, and worked together with him to fight crime during the night. Due to the fact that the four of them had to also balance out their lives in order to pay for basic needs, Mysterion suggested they do a pair-up system and swap patrol duties every night. Tonight, it was The Human Kite and Toolshed’s turn to be on patrol. Meaning that Tweek could finally try and get some much-needed rest.

Exhaustion panged Tweek’s mind, he dreamed of sleep but found it unreachable as sleep tended to open up the fears that he had locked away. He finds himself staring at the faint lights on the ceiling. They were circular and had an oval bulb at the center of them, Tweek could never glance at them for too long since his eyes would obtain spots from the harsh light they emitted.

Tweek did not used to have such a stable life spending a considerable amount of his childhood locked away in a cage. The view of scientists flash in his mind as the bright ceiling lights in his apartment take him back. He could remember the looming fingers which poked and prodded his body and the sharp needles which were used to suck out tubes of his blood. He remembered the feeling of the cool braces holding him down on the hospital bed, leaving him helpless and immobilized. Scars were still prominent on Tweek’s pale freckled skin from all the times the scientists cut him open to take a look. 

It was a terrifying time for Tweek and one he would rather not remember.

It was all because of powers. When Tweek was born he had powers. A small ability, a strange ability. He wasn’t sure why or how until he turned the ripe age of 5 and was told he had a mutation in his blood. Due to his parents' desperation for money and the various offerings which the government gave them in exchange for Tweek’s custody. It wasn’t long before the white men in coats grabbed Tweek and took him away from everything he had ever known. He was only 10 years old when it happened and could barely remember what his parents even looked like now. They were just a blur in his memory. 

Tweek was locked away in order to be studied by some sick fuck who wanted to study these mutations which gave Tweek powers. Luckily for Tweek, he wasn’t the only one who was born with powers and was able to be saved from his prison a few years ago.

Tweek sighs and blink’s snapping out of his thoughts once he hears footsteps, the pitter-patter of them against the cool tile floor makes Tweek aware that they were coming from the kitchen as it was the only place that was not covered by the living room’s soft blue rug.

“Welcome back.”

A familiar voice spoke causing Tweek to turn his head. A tall blond boy in a white stained T-shirt came into view. He had an orange winter jacket wrapped around his waist and a frying pan in hand. His eyes were a soft blue color and seemed to have an angelic glow. Similar to Pip, Tweek found that his eyes were very soothing to look at and caused his body to relax. He sits up once the smell of food fills his nose, and he notices that the frying pan which Kenny was holding had a chocolate chip pancake on it.

“Thanks, Kenny.”

Tweek gets up off the couch shrugging his green coat off his shoulders before making his way over to the kitchen. Tweek’s stomach growls violently under him which causes Kenny to chuckle and turn to face the shorter boy.

“You hungry?”

Tweek nods before letting out a loud yawn and slumping onto one of the five barstools.

“Thanks for cooking dinner”

Kenny cocks one eyebrow up and flashes Tweek a smile revealing the gap between his two front teeth.

“Who said these were for you?”

Tweek gives Kenny a pleading stare and Kenny rolls his eyes.

“Alright fine, you can have some.”

Tweek beams and walks over to his taller friend giving him a gentle hug.

“Thanks, dude.”

Tweek who was usually filled to the brim with paranoia had been uncharacteristically mellow due to his pure exhaustion. He pulled back from his friend and soon felt Kenny’s large hands pat his head ruffling through his own blond unkempt hair. Tweeks hair was a little brighter than Kenny’s similar to the color of a lemon while Kenny’s hair was a mustard yellow and had more of an orange tint to it. 

Tweek smiled up at his friend before he let out another loud yawn. Suddenly the door slides open and a robotic voice chimes once more.

“Identification confirmed, welcome back Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski”

A dark-haired boy and a ginger walk through the door with a look of exhaustion on their faces. The boy with the dark hair was wearing a white shirt with a red circle on the left side of it that had a T inside. He was wearing a brown tool belt filled with an assortment of tools such as a hammer, plyers, and measuring tape. He was also wearing a pair of navy-blue jean shorts which cut off right above his thigh. Underneath the shorts, he had on a pair of black undershorts which poked out under the cuffs of the jean shorts. The boy also had a side holster with a gun in it on his left leg. He had fair skin and wore a pair of yellow safety glasses on his face. The ginger was wearing a light blue jumpsuit which had shoulder pads in them causing the short sleeves of his outfit to poke out taking a triangular shape. On the front of his jumpsuit, there is a picture of a kite which had different colors on every corner of it. In his left hand, he held an alternating colored kite similar to the one on his jumpsuit except it only had the two alternating colors of red and yellow. He has a grey hood which is attached to his pant’s suit that has been pulled down to his shoulders revealing his fiery red hair that curled up at all ends. He had a grey mask that held a similar color to the hood around his neck, it pointed at the corners and almost looked like two kites pressed together. His skin was paler than the boy beside him and was coated in a sea of freckles.

The two boys seemed pretty beat up, the black-haired one was covered in dark blue bruises and had a bloody gash down his left arm while the ginger had a black eye and his kite had been ripped down the middle. The ginger had also been holding his partner up using his other hand that wasn’t holding the kite to keep him upright.

Kenny walks over to the pair and laughs causing his shoulders to bounce ever so slightly.

“You guys look like shit.”

The Human Kite, also known as Kyle, grunts and rolls his eyes. He helps Toolshed, also known as Stan, sit down on the couch.

“Thanks for the sympathy asshole now go get me the first aid kit.”

“Sir yes sir.”

Kenny salutes The Human Kite in a sassy manner causing the ginger to grit his teeth and then goes to quickly grab some medicine from the bathroom.

Tweek takes over cooking dinner, he was actually the best cook out of the four of them. Tweek assumes it because his family had worked in a coffee shop and had him help out in the shop when he was really young. He can never be too sure since a lot of his memories from before the lab were hazy. He flips the pancake that was on the pan and looks over at the Human Kite.

“So, what happened?”

The Human Kite grunts and leans forward putting his damaged kite on the ground.

“We had to take out a few scumbags who were trying to rob a bank, but they got violent real fast. We thought we had immobilized their weapons, but one hid a knife. So, while I was tying up one guy and Toolshed was tying up the other guy, who happened to be the guy with the knife, he cut through the ropes and attacked Toolshed. Luckily, he didn’t hit any vital organs.”

Toolshed grunts and buries his face into one of the couch pillows.

“It hurts like a fucking bitch though damn.”

Tweek flips the pancake onto a plate and starts to make another pouring the batter onto the pan as he listens to the two talk.

“Then I jumped in to protect Toolshed of course but I didn’t cast my shield quick enough and the dude tore through my kite like paper.”

The Human Kite sighs looking at his broken kite.

“I’m going to have to sew it tonight.”

Toolshed pats his friend's back using his non-damaged arm to soothe him.

“Then the knife guy socked me right in the face, the bastard, so I used my laser eyes to blast him and ran out of there as fast as I could with Toolshed.”

Tweek flips the pancake and watches as Kenny comes back with a small white box with a red plus on it. The blue-eyed blond sits next to Toolshed and opens the box pulling out a needle and thread. Kenny was really good at patching up people because he’s had to patch _himself_ up so many times. Tweek could remember the day very clearly when Kenny died the first time. He was slumped against the wall covered in large bullet holes. The gaping hole on his forehead revealing the inside of his brain, blood pooled down his face staining his light purple jumpsuit. His eyes looked desolate and empty and his mouth hung open as he had been screaming at us to look out when the gunshots had ended him.

Tweek remembered the tears he sobbed as he clutched Kenny’s dead body in his hands screaming and cursing at God for taking him away. The pain and sorrow was unimaginable that day overflowing his body. He felt like he was drowning, sinking into the most desolate despair. As the flashing lights of cops grew closer, Tweek remembered carrying his lifeless body, running faster and faster till they were just out of reach.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

The sirens still rang in Tweek’s head as he climbed up a long grassy hill, Stan and Kyle trailing behind them. Stan was sobbing incoherently in the background while Kyle was patting his back. Tweek stood in front of the green grass falling down to his knees and laying Kenny beside him. He then stuck his hands into the cool dirt and began to dig into it. He wanted to give his friend-no his savior-a proper burial. It was the least he deserved. The cool air caused Tweek’s breath to be visible in front of him as he panted his hands in the soil again and started to dig deeper. Soon the digging was done and Kenny was gently lowered into the gaping hole in the dirt. The three boys were standing in front of a makeshift grave which their friend, who was living and breathing just a few seconds ago, had been buried in. After a few words were said the three made their way back to the secret apartment with heavy hearts befuddled by shock and disbelief. Somehow that night Tweek had managed to fall asleep despite the heavy ache he felt in his heart. His body had grown exhausted from crying and he didn’t have the stomach to choke anything down. Not even coffee. When he woke up the next morning, he expected to find the house quiet and full of mourning but instead he found Kenny making an Eggo waffles breakfast wearing that ratty old yellow apron that he always loved to wear. Tweek blinked in shock and stood there his mouth gaping open. He wondered if he was being delusional or dreaming so he walked over and poked Kenny’s shoulder. The boy cocked an eyebrow up looking at the smaller boy upon the touch.

“Is something wro-"

Suddenly Tweek’s body moved before he could think and his arms were thrown around his friend who was thought to be dead. He pushed his face deep into the boy’s chest feeling Kenny’s heartbeat thump against his ear. He was _alive_ ..he was really _alive._

Later that same day Tweek had learned Kenny had the power of immortality, however usually when he dies no one remembers it, but for some reason, Stan, Kyle, and Tweek were all able to remember. They concluded people who had a genetic mutation in their genes must have been able to remember. But the boys have still not tested that theory. Tweek clearly remembers Kenny expressing his gratitude to Tweek for burying him since most people wouldn’t have and many had often left him there on the side of the street. Tweek wrapped his friend once again in a tight embrace and said softly.

“I would _never_ leave you behind”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tweek snaps back into reality and notices the pancake he was making had started to burn. He panics and flips the pancake off the pan gasping in shock.

“GAH-FUCK.”

The three boys who were situated in the living room look at Tweek upon hearing his exclamation causing Tweek’s face to burn a crimson color.

“Uh-er sorry”

Kenny finishes disinfecting the large gash on Toolshed’s arm and grabs a needle and thread as well as a large clump of gauze.

“Bite down on this, trust me it’s gonna fucking hurt like hell.”

Toolshed pouts.

“Can’t I at least be drunk while we do this?”

The Human Kite rolls his eyes and huffs.

“Stan you know that’s a bad idea, don’t you remember what happened last time you got drunk at night when we had to go fight crime? You spent the whole night throwing up in a dumpster!”

Toolshed grunts shooting his ginger friend a deep glare.

“It’s not like I’m going to be able to HELP look at my arm Kyle I can see the fucking bone!!”

Stan flaps his arm to accentuate the severe injury which makes Kenny chuckle a little.

The Human Kite sighs obtaining an exasperated expression as he stands up.

“Fine you big fucking baby”

He makes his way over to the kitchen and Tweek looks up at the Human Kite who was pouting in a manner similar to that of a child. Tweek pats the Human Kite on the back and looks up at him.

“Hey, why don’t you get out of that costume, you’ve had a really long day and need to rest just as much as Toolshed.”

The Human Kite looks up at Tweek and smiles, a growl from the ginger’s stomach indicates that his stomach was just as empty as Tweeks.

“I’ll make some more pancakes too.”

The ginger nods and pulls a few beers out of the fridge.

“Thanks, Tweek.”

* * *

**_POV: Kenny:_ **

Soon the floor is covered in empty beer bottles which Stan has chugged one after the other. Once he was at his fourth or fifth one Kenny pulled the bottle away and gave Stan a sharp look.

“Alright you have to stop, I think you’re drunk enough to not feel a fucking thing”

Kenny had experience in the drinking department himself and had also drank with Stan many times, so he knew how many beers it took to get his friend tipsy and didn’t want him to go overboard since Stan throwing up will not make Kenny’s job any easier. He twirls the needle in his hand and cleans it with some disinfectant before looking back up at Stan.

“Can you hold your arm out for me?”

Stan puts his arm on the table in front of them and Kenny hands him the gauze which Stan puts between his soft pink lips.

Kenny then starts to slip the needle into the boy’s smooth skin and his body stays stern, not fazed by the trickles of blood which had begun to cascade down Stan’s arm.

Stan hisses in pain but his nerves are nulled by the drugs influencing his mind. Causing him to feel way less than he would have if he was sober.

Kenny begins to extend the string to the left side of the gash pulling on the bloody needle to make sure the string is tight as it weaves across the gash. He pulls the needle through the left side of the gash before positioning the needle a little higher and repeating the action again, this time directing the needle to the right side of the gash. He fixes Stan similar to a seamstress piecing a doll’s pieces back together, he focuses the whole time not saying a single word causing the room to fill with an uncomfortable silence that was only interrupted by Stan’s grunts of pain. The sewing pattern continues until Stan’s arm is completely stitched up and Kenny pulls back satisfied with his work. He puts the needle and thread aside disinfecting the wound one more time with alcohol before putting a large band-aid over the stitched-up gash.

“Alright, you’re all good to go.”

Stan slumps back and smiles, spitting the gauze out of his mouth, a red blush spreads on his face and he hiccups slightly.

“Thanks’ partner”

He pretends to tip his hat which makes Tweek chuckle from a distance. The smell of chocolate chips and buttery dough knocks Kenny back into his usual playful grin and he makes his way over to the small insomniac who now had a plate full of golden delicious pancakes.

“Mmmmm that looks good Tweek.”

Kenny pats Tweek on the back and ruffles his hands through the boy’s unkempt blonde hair.

Tweek jumps at the contact and squeaks looking up at the taller boy with a nervous smile. He seemed to have finally snapped out of his sleepy daze. However, the deep dark circles that hung under his vibrant green eyes made Kenny realize that Tweek definitely hadn’t slept in a few days.

“Hey, make sure you don’t overwork yourself okay, you’ve been pulling a lot of shifts at Harbucks lately.”

Kenny watches as Tweek nervously bites at his bottom lip and twitches gently in place, he rubs his shoulder to soothe Tweek’s worries.

“You can always take the day off if you need rest, Kyle Stan and I all have jobs as well so it’s not like the world is going to fall apart if you don’t get a weekly paycheck.”

Tweek nods and flips over the last pancake before turning the left burner on the stove off. He takes the giant stack of pancakes that he made over to the kitchen counter and sits at one of the five barstools.

“I just like working, it keeps my mind off of things.”

Kenny nods and grabs two plates before he sits down next to Tweek using a fork to stab the pancake at the top of the stack.

“I get that but there is such a thing as overworking, you’ll feel a lot better if you sleep, dude.”

Tweek’s left eye twitches involuntarily and he trembles in his seat.

“You know what happens when I try to sleep Kenny I just get-"

“Those dreams?”

Kenny cuts him off and Tweek nods looking down at his feet.

Kenny ponders and puts his hand on his chin.

“How about this, you can sleep with me tonight and if you get scared, I’ll be right there with you.”

Kenny flashes Tweek a kind smile, he would do anything to help a friend in need even if it hindered his own sleep schedule. The suggestion makes Tweek’s face light up in a blush and he looks away.

“N-nice try Kenny I know what happens to the people who end up in your bed.”

Kenny laughs and wiggles his eyebrows at Tweek biting into one of the fluffy chocolate chip pancakes. A warm welcoming taste melts into his mouth and he groans in bliss.

“These are fucking DELICIOUS.”

Tweek beams and perks up leaning so far forward that he almost topples over.

“You really think so?”

Kenny nods and Tweek sits back fiddling with his fingers as he speaks.

“I have been trying a few recipes when making the batter. I wanted to give them a more fluffy and creamy taste rather than a thick squishy taste.”

Kenny continues to chew on his piece of pancake as Tweek rambles trying to savor the heavenly taste. Kenny didn’t used to have the luxury of eating such wonderful food. He was born into a poor family and basically had to fend for himself most of his life. In school, he was ridiculed for being the poor kid and spent every day carrying the horrible pains of starvation. Now that Tweek was in his life he spent his days eating luxury food that he could have only ever dreamed of in childhood. His heart welled with gratitude for his friend and he smiles as he goes in for another bite of the buttery delicacy.

“So, then I thought maybe if I added less flour then the consistency would be better and I did a few trial and errors but this combination seemed to work the be-"

Kenny cuts Tweek off and scoots a little closer to him.

“Thanks, Tweek…I really mean it…thank you.”

Tweek tilts his head like a curious puppy wondering what brought Kenny’s sudden sentimental mood and listens as Kenny continues to talk.

“The offer still stands to sleep with me tonight, I promise I won’t do anything to you. You’re my best friend so I would never want to make you uncomfortable, but it hurts to see you suffering so much.”

Tweek sits back and ponders for a few seconds before letting out a gentle sigh.

“Fineee.”

Kenny smiles wide and wraps his arms around his twitchy roommate.

“YAY sleepoverrr.”

Tweek rolls his eyes and chuckles turning his head when he hears a door close. Kyle walks down the hall and cocks one eyebrow up once he notices that Kenny is hugging Tweek.

“What’s going on guys?”

Kenny smirks and looks up at Kyle. He is wearing a green T-shirt that says _Is there anything better than pussy, yes, a really good book_ in white lettering. He had a pair of Star Wars PJ bottoms on which Stan had bought him a few years back; they were just a little too short cutting off right below Kyle’s calf. His poofy ginger hair was messy sticking up and curling at all ends and he was holding a copy of one of the various Jack Reacher books.

“Tweek’s going to sleep with me.” 

He bounces his eyebrows in a teasing manner causing Tweek’s face to cover in a burning red blush.

“I-I AM NOT WE ARE JUST ER -GAHHH!!!”

Tweek puts his head on the marble countertop and Kenny laughs patting the boy's back.

“Sorry Tweek, you’re just too easy to tease.”

Kyle smirks, walks over to the couch, and pokes Toolshed who had fallen asleep on the couch.

“Come on dude you have to get out of those bloody clothes.”

Toolshed groans and turns over trying to ignore Kyle but Kyle was not going to give up so easily. He picks up the drunk hero and throws him over one shoulder making his way to Stan’s bedroom.

* * *

_**Tweek’s POV:** _

Tweek lays in his bed tossing and turning right to left. He tries to close his eyes, tries to rest but painful memories flood his mind causing him to thrash and grunt. He tugs helplessly on his golden strands of hair and turns over exhausted.

Tweek was too stubborn to accept the help that Kenny had offered after he started telling everyone and their brother that they were going to be sleeping together. But now that he was shaking and trembling in his cold lonely sheets the thought of some type of companionship or company didn’t seem too bad. The shaking boy chews on his bottom lip turning over in bed to take a look at the time.

"It's....2 am."

He sighs turning over onto his back looking up at the dark ceiling. He lays on the sheets for a few more minutes before hoisting himself up and turning on a light. Tweek’s room was small about the size of an office, it had one single window on the left side of the room and a bed on the right. In front of the bed, there was a brown wooden closet which had a sliding door and behind the bed, there were a variety of anime and game posters which Tweek had collected. Near the window there was a large desk which had Tweek’s computer and multiple monitors on it. Tweek had set this up in order to play pc games while working on digital art. Tweek had always dreamed of being an artist but never had the chance to go to college or get his degree. So, he started teaching himself, drawing day after day until he obtained a consistent style. He had a small following on Tumblr and the comments kept him drawing day after day. He had even started working on a few animations after he scrounged up the money to buy the software and spent a lot of nights, he couldn’t sleep drawing for hours on end. There was a stack of empty coffee mugs which cluttered Tweek’s side table as well as sticky note reminders he left himself.

Tweek sort of had a scatterbrained mind which stemmed from his condition of ADHD. He got distracted very easily and tended to lose his train of thought. So remembering to do certain tasks was always a challenge for his mind. Digesting bits of information while others were speaking also proved to be a challenge as they sometimes just sound like blurs of noise to the boy's ears if he wasn’t focusing hard enough on exactly what people were saying. Tweek stretches grabbing a small stuffed animal frog which he generally liked to sleep with as well as a blanket before making his way over to Kenny’s room. He opens the door slipping in quietly, tiptoeing over to his friend’s bed without making a single sound. It was pitch black in the room due to the new sun blocking blinds Kenny had bought for his room and Tweek found himself feeling around for Kenny’s bed. Once he felt the soft fabric of bedsheets against his hand the blond smiled and laid down on them, nerves filled his mind as he worried if sleeping with Kenny would be a bother to him at all especially since climbing in bed could potentially wake the boy up at 2 am. However, a gentle arm which embraced Tweek eased his worries completely and caused his eyes to gently drift closed. Suddenly the world became black as his mind slowly drifted into a deep longing sleep.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Hey kid…..kid!!” wake up !

Tweek jolted awake looking up at a masked stranger, a wave of confusion overtook him and he looked around noticing that he’s in a dark alleyway. The ground was wet and the air was cold, Tweek’s fingertips were growing numb and his legs shivered. He looked down noticing that he was still wearing the white hospital gown they had forced him into at the lab. The lab, that’s right he had just left a few hours ago! The cage which he had been trapped in for so many years was gone …he was free!

The masked stranger got down on his knees and looked up at Tweek putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You blacked out back there I guess all the commotion was a lot for you huh?”

Tweek nods gently twitching as anxiety rang in his brain bringing about floods of paranoia.

_‘you don’t KNOW this man what if he’s going to kidnap you or hurt you? Or he’s just taking you to a new lab because there are more people who want to use you to test you or experiment on you. OH god don’t let him touch you get out of here run away’_

Tweek starts to tremble and shake, curling up letting out groans and squeaks as his world slowly falls apart. But where would he RUN he has nowhere to go he would just be running to nowhere. He doesn’t even know where he is or if his parents are still alive or even want him back. Fuck this was way too much pressure.

Tweeks pulse began to rise and his heart thumped in his chest, he could feel himself gasping for air but soon calmed as he felt the stranger hold him tightly running his hands through his hair.

“It’s okay, I’m right here.”

Tweek sobs and shakes sinking into the man’s embrace finding comfort in it. He hadn’t been hugged by someone in a long time and it felt warm, cozy, welcoming, and kind.

“You’re going to be just fine.”

******************************************************************************************************************************

BEEP BEEP BEEP! A loud alarm causes Tweek’s eyes to snap open and he screams pushing his face to what he thought was a pillow. When Tweek realizes that it's actually Kenny’s soft smooth chest he cries out a second time and jumps back almost falling off the bed.

“GAHH!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??”

Suddenly Kenny’s bedroom door swings open and Kyle looks at the two with a look of panic in his eyes.

“We have to GO _NOW_ ”

Tweek stands up and looks at Kyle confused walking towards the panicked ginger.

“What why?”

Kyle grunts and pulls open his laptop to reveal a live video feed of a group of strangers who were trying to break into their secret entrance. After obviously failing to shut down the security system, which could be seen as the wire box that connected to the alarm system was hung open and broken. A large man had just come into view who was holding a battering ram and was positioning himself in front of the door preparing to begin to break it down.

“Someone found us.”

Kenny slips off his bed and grunts looking at the screen in disbelief.

“HOW, this place is fucking fool proof Kyle you built the security yourself!”

Stan sighs a clear hangover was clouding his mind and he rubbed the front of his forehead as he held up a small round device.

“Someone put a small tracking device on Stan’s tool belt while we were fighting.”

Kyle says with a sigh as he puts his laptop in his bag.

“The robbery must have been a diversion to lure us in and get the tracking device on us.”

A loud BANG causes the four boys to collectively jump and Kenny goes into Mysterion mode taking the lead.

“Everyone grab as much as you can and fill it into a bag, make sure to take the things you absolutely need to have. Then meet back here in my room GO GO!”

The four boys disperse beginning to pack their things in a rush. Tweek opened his large green backpack and put his laptop, charger, phone, phone charger, headphones, his drawing tablet, sketchbook, a few sets of clothes, his favorite coffee mug, a stuffed animal frog, his toothbrush, a spare superhero costume and a picture of him and Kenny that they took when they were out on patrol one day in his bag before zipping his bag closed. He threw on his superhero suit, it was a blue bodysuit which had a white circle on the chest and a red WT in the center. It also had a bright red buckle belt, that carried the same symbol on the front, as well as a large red cape and a red mask. On the top of his head, he wore a blue sweatband that was the same color as his suit which had the words “Wonder Tweek” written across it in red letters.

He then looks out the window able to make out a few of the figures outside. One was tall and had gorgeous black hair which was covered by a strange blue chullo which seemed to be out of character due to the fact that he was wearing a fancy black suit and tie. He looked smooth, slick, and ruthless leading the charge without a twinge of emotion showing in his face. Tweek felt himself getting enraptured in the stranger's gaze and felt his heart sink once the dark-haired stranger took out a large shotgun.

Tweek takes that as a signal that it’s time to go and makes his way to the door.

Tweek looked back at his room one last time before making his way back to Kenny’s room. The three other boys were already in there and had their hero costumes on as well.

Kenny’s costume consisted of a light purple jumpsuit which had a large green M on it. It was accompanied by a dark purple belt, almost black, and a pair of underwear which he wore on the outside of the jumpsuit. His face was covered by a black mask and a large dark purple hood which was attached to a long cape that flourished out and extended all the way to the ground. On the top of the hood, there was a sliver spiral spring which connected to a green question mark that was the same color green as the M on the front of his light purple jumpsuit.

As Kenny, also known as Mysterion, opens the window a breeze causes his cape to ruffle behind him. The cold air hits Tweek’s face and causes a chill to run down his spine.

“Come on let's go hurry!”

The Human Kite hops through the window followed by Toolshed. Tweek is next slipping out the window with a squeak before beginning to run up the shaky stares that had connected to the apartment window.

“Fuck if this thing falls I’m gonna kick your ass Mysterion.”

Toolshed exclaims his legs shaking as he runs up the rickety stairs. 

“Would you rather have left through the front door?”

Mysterion states in a deep tone and points to the floods of men in dark black suits and sunglasses who had invaded their lovely home.

“Good point.”

The boys get up to the rooftop of the building and take off running, they start to jump buildings starting with the one adjacent to their apartment. 

“I have a car stashed in a nearby parking lot just follow my lead.”

The Human Kite exclaims as he jumps and lands onto the roof of the next building bounding the distance like it was child's play. Tweek looks at the distance between the two buildings, bounding buildings was something that the young heroes consistently did when they were out on patrol but distraction plagued Tweek’s mind and caused his resolve to falter. The twitchy blond takes a deep breath, his eyes turn purple as he uses one of his elemental powers and his fingers start to tingle as electricity seeps out of his hands. He runs at the ledge and blasts his electricity behind him to give him a boost allowing him to successfully make it to the other side.

Wonder Tweek smiles when he lands on the adjacent rooftop and even lets out a small woohoo noise, however his smile drops once he realizes they were being followed.

The tall raven-haired man in the blue chullo which he had noticed earlier was running after them jumping from building to building to catch up. He was accompanied by a man with chestnut brown hair who had a large red mask that had a structured nose piece which looked similar to that of a mosquito. As well as a man who seemed to be a cyborg as half of his body was made up of robotic parts. His left eye was red and glowed violently and his left hand morphed into a gun and started shooting blasts of fire. 

“OH SHIT”

Tweek cries out as he begins to run faster, not worrying as much about the jumps from building to building, he looks at the Human Kite picking up the pace to catch up with him before exclaiming.

"GUYS WE'VE GOT COMPANY!!" 

A fireball blasts between Tweek and the Human Kite making Tweek squeak out a panicked scream as his face was just inches away from being burned by the fiery blast. 

“IS THERE A WAY YOU CAN FLY US OUT OF HERE?”

The Human Kite dodges a fireball, looks over at Tweek, and sighs.

“I’m not sure my kite can handle four people right now especially since it’s been torn open. I only had time to do a shitty patch-up job.”

Stan chimes in on the conversation as he runs next to the Human Kite.

“It’s better than being killed by a gunshot or fireball!!”

The three collectively nod and Tweek jumps again as he bounds another building, however, a gunshot captures his attention and he turns to look back at the golden-eyed man who was chasing him. His stare lingered, distracting Tweek’s mind and he gasps when he feels his foot just miss the edge of the building that he was jumping to. His heart sinks as he feels himself fall, the world starts to move in slow motion and Tweek raises his arm grabbing the edge of the building at the very last second.

“oh fuCKKKKK”

Wonder Tweek feels panic well inside of him as he grasps onto the ledge and he curses at himself for not going to the gym more as he tries to pull himself up.

“TWEEK!!!”

Mysterion cries out from a distance, Tweek panics as he hears Mysterion’s footsteps coming closer.

“NO if you save me, they’ll catch us both, just go I’ll meet you soon!!!”

Mysterion continues to walk but a hand on his shoulder pulls him back and the group of heroes retreat, grabbing onto the Human Kite who leaps off the building. With a woosh, the three heroes were gone leaving Tweek hanging for his life on the side of a roof.

Tweek felt his heart sink into his stomach twisting in nerves as he heard slow footsteps approaching him.

Suddenly a pair of golden eyes were looking down at him, as well as soft pink lips which twisted into a crooked smirk. 

“Oh, what do we have here.”

A deep smooth voice speaks above Tweek's head and he can't help but feel his heart flutter at the tone of the man's voice. 

Wonder Tweek shakes away his flirtatious thoughts and grunts as he continues to try and pull himself up to safety, but it was no use, he could feel his white knuckles gripping for dear life. His mind raced and paranoia sunk in as he wondered what he could possibly do to get out of this situation. 

“I see you’re a little too preoccupied to chat.”

Wonder Tweek glanced up at the handsome stranger and huffed giving him a quick glare.

“What do you want?”

As Tweek spoke his tone was sharp and full of aggression, but he also felt his hostility falter as he once again took notice of the strangers’ beautiful golden eyes. As he spoke to the man Tweek felt like he was talking to a viper who was sinking his teeth into his soul.

The man was definitely his type, holding a tall frame of about 6’1 to 6’3 with a chiseled jawline and a curved nose. His skin was tan, and his smooth lips looked so seductive, Tweek couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel against his own lips.

Tweek snaps out of his trance once the stranger puts a long gun underneath his chin forcing it to tilt up. Tweek huffs in agitation trying to pull his face away, every breath of air he expelled looked like smoke due to the cool winter chill of the night. 

“Tell me where Mysterion is and I’ll let you live.”

Finally, an idea came across Tweek’s mind as the man spoke and he bit his lip down to hide any change of emotion pulling his face away from the gun with a grunt.

The dark-haired man cocked one eyebrow, which has two black hooped piercings on it, and smiles down at the blond hero. 

“Well, what do you say?” 

The man kneels down to the blond, his face was now only inches apart from Tweeks face, and Tweek couldn't help but notice a scar which was under the villain’s left eye. 

Wonder Tweek took a deep breath and once the man was close enough he spit into his face glaring daggers into his golden eyes before letting go of the edge.

“Fuck you.”

Wonder Tweek’s heart raced, he felt his body begin to panic and took a deep breath. He snapped his eyes shut, then concentrated on picturing and feeling cold. The more he imagined the frigid feeling the colder his hands became, and soon shards of ice were coming out of his hands crafting fixtures below Tweek’s falling body. Soon his feet were standing on a large chunk of ice and he was slowly being lowered to the ground safely.

Tweek opened his eyes once he felt the sturdy concrete ground under his feet and sighed with relief. He took one last glance up at the black-haired stranger before he began to run and did not look back. As he was running, he took out his phone and called Kenny to let him know he was okay. The phone rings for a second before a familiar tone echoes in Tweek’s ear.

“Tweek…TWEEK are you okay?”

Tweek nods and sighs into the phone.

“I-I’m fine I used my ice to get myself down.”

Tweek could hear a sigh of relief from the other side of the phone which made Tweek smile, he was lucky to have someone who cared about him so much.

“Can you forward me the meeting point, Human Kite?”

The Human Kite shouts into the phone from a distance, his voice sounding somewhat echoey in Tweek's ear 

“On it!”

* * *

After a lot of running through the fresh banks of snow that cluttered the streets, Tweek met up with the ragtag bunch who were waiting for Tweek in a desolate parking lot. The Human Kite, along with the others, were standing in front of a large black car that had been tucked into the corner of the old abandoned parking lot. He tapped on a button unlocking the dark vehicle before looking at Tweek.

“Hey, you m-”

Before the boy could finish Mysterion had run over to Tweek, leaving his spot next to Toolshed, and had embraced Tweek in a tight hug.

"You’re okay!”

He smiles and hugs Tweek even tighter holding the twitchy blonde there for about a minute before soon pulling back clearing his throat awkwardly shifting back into his Mysterion persona.

“DON’T EVER DO THAT AGAIN TWEEK, I WAS FUCKING TERRIFIED!”

Tweek nods knowing he was deserving of a scolding, he should have been just a little more careful when jumping buildings, it's not like he hasn’t done it before. He had just gotten distracted by the golden eyes that were chasing him.

The shivering Human Kite finally chimed into the conversation.

“So, now that Wonder Tweek is here let's get in the car guys.”

Tweek twitches and looks at the Human Kite, then at the car, then back at the Human Kite. He bites his bottom lip skeptically before slipping inside the back seat.

“Where did you-er-get this thing Human Kite?”

The ginger smirks and puts his hand on his hip.

“Oh this old thing, I tricked it out a long time ago in case we ever needed to make a getaway. Guess it ended up coming in handy after all.”

Mysterion slugs the Human Kite’s arm and smiles.

“Nice thinking.”

He then hops into the seat next to Tweek. Toolshed hops in the passenger seat holding his head which still panged from the sharp pains of a hangover.

“Hey uh, so now that we are in the car where are we going?”

The four boys fell silent at this question and looked at each other dumbfounded.

“Well shit.”

Tweek exclaims sinking back into the plush leather seat of the car.

“We’re totally fucked, what are we going to do?”

The Human Kite hums and starts to turn on the car so he could get some warm air coursing through it. It was still a relatively cold night and he did not want any of his friends getting frostbite.

“Maybe we could stay in the car for a while?”

The ginger gently suggested but Mysterion shook his head no.

“We need a place we can hide and lay low while we try to figure out what’s going on.”

Suddenly the dark-haired boy in the passenger seat clears his throat causing the other boys to turn their heads at him.

“I think I know a place we can stay.”

The Human Kite perks up flashing his partner a million-dollar smile.

“Really?”

Toolshed bites his bottom lip nervously and sighs.

.

“But Kyle’s not going to like it….”

**~End of Chapter 1~**


	2. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make their way to Stan's mysterious destination while Craig tries to dig up the identity of Wonder Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies, 
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay in posting.  
> Life really hit me hard recently, with school work, and exams which held me back from writing for a while.  
> But Ch 2 is here now YAY!!
> 
> Just a quick thing to note: 
> 
> I changed Token Black’s hero name to Hardigrade as his hero name in cannon didn’t make much sense.  
> SPECIAL THANKS TO PYRO FOR BETA'ING!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Cali~

**Sleeping with the Enemy:**

**~Chapter 2~**

**The Drive**

* * *

**_“Sorry, that’s just my boy toy”_ **

**_\- Kenny McCormick~_ **

* * *

_**Craig’s POV:** _

Craig’s golden eyes narrow in agitation as he looks at the empty apartment. There was a large stack of pancakes that were still warm as well as a bloodstain on the blue satin couch. One of the lights overhead flickered, obviously needing a bulb change. Craig couldn’t believe his target had managed to get away after all the careful planning he did. He never expected them to have an escape route outside. He was planning on sneaking in while they were asleep. The alarms had gone off due to an error from The Mosquito, as the mosquitos which were helping him dismantle the security system had set off the alarm, warning the sleeping heroes. Craig rubs his temple wondering how he’s going to explain his blunder as he walks through the desolate house searching for clues. When he feels a cool breeze slip out from under the door of one of the rooms Craig turns and eyes it suspiciously. He opens the door and quickly notices a window which was left wide open.

_‘This must have been where they escaped from’_

Craig feels the base of the window with his index finger and sighs.

“Whatcha looking at Craig-myster?”

A brunette chimes, leaning in the doorway. Craig grunts in agitation and looks over at the boy.

“You know that this whole failure was mainly your fault. I could have you fired for that blunder of a hacking job back there.”

The brunette whimpers and fiddles with his fingers.

“Hey, listen, that system was tight. They must have an A-class hacker on their team or something. My mosquitos all have expert training on dismantling systems, but they had never seen anything like it. _BUZZ.”_

Craig groans and rubs his fingers against his temples before looking back up at the goofy grunt. He then silently walks past The Mosquito and making his way to Hardigrade, also known as Token Black, a cyborg who had recently joined the team.

“Are they still wearing the tracker that we put on?”

Hardigrade shakes his head no and shows Craig a small tracker which he found on the floor. Craig tries to hold back his agitation biting his chapped lip, he dismisses the cyborg with a sigh turning his attention to the group of men before him.

“Let’s get any intel we can find on them to see where they are going. I want family details, their friends, their coworkers, any person they might have turned to seek refuge with.”

“Yes sir!”

The group of men salute Craig before beginning to search the apartment. Craig, desperate to find answers, takes another walk around the apartment finding himself wandering into another one of the four bedrooms. The smell of dark roast coffee wafts in the air drawing the tall boy in and Craig immediately noticed this room was different than all the others. While the last three rooms had looked somewhat presentable this room was quite messy and disorganized. The bed in the middle had its sheets pulled up crumpled to one side and the desk which held two large computer monitors was littered with empty coffee cups. As Craig took a step forward he felt something small crunch under his foot, he lifts his leg and reaches down picking up a small abandoned scrap of paper. It was a recept.

"Harbuck's..."

* * *

**_Kyle's POV:_ **

Kyle let out a loud yawn as he continued to drive on the highway. The illumination coming from the streetlamps made his green eyes squint in discomfort and he rubbed them gently with one hand.

“This fucking bites," He mutters as he follows the directions that Stan had input on the GPS for him.

The entire car had fallen fast asleep, even Tweek. For some reason, Tweek managed to fall asleep whenever he was in a car for a long period of time. There was never any rhyme or reason to it really and after questioning it one day Tweek himself even admitted he didn’t know why he was able to sleep. The twitchy blonde was currently curled up on Kenny’s lap and Kenny was leaning his head against the window with his hand on Tweek’s head. Stan was also sleeping with his face pressed up against the cool glass window. But there was something about the way he slept that was more angelic than the others. His crystal blue eyes swallowed Kyle up and locked him in a trance. His smooth pink slips were parted gently as he breathed softly. His messy black hair was unkempt, not hidden by the classic red hat he usually wears, and his shoulder strap was falling off one shoulder causing Kyle's cheeks to burn with a crimson blush. He felt like he could stare at his best friend for hours and hours on end, but a beep from a car passing by reminded him exactly why he couldn’t do that right now.

After about two hours, Kyle finds a tall field to pull over in so they would be hidden and covered from any passerby’s naked eye. He then leans his chair backward and takes one last look at the dark-haired dreamboat next to him before he lets his body drift to sleep.

**********************************************************************************************

Tears cascaded down Kyle’s freckled cheeks, a weight of loneliness hung in his chest and the noise of the world danced outside just out of his grasp. The bed’s foam mattress sunk under Kyle's weight as he laid down. His cool knees were hugged against his heaving chest and hit the bottom of his chin. It wasn’t fair. He wanted to run, laugh, talk, be around other kids. It wasn’t _his_ fault that he was born this way. He craved normalcy, company, and longed for friendship. Jealousy gnawed in his heart as he heard kids laughing, the sound echoed through a crack in his window which had been covered by thick red blinds. Kyle wasn’t allowed to go outside let alone look outside. His mom got these blinds specially made so no one could see in and out of the house. It was supposed to protect Kyle and keep him safe, but it just made him feel like a prisoner.

A loud crash jolts Kyle out of his thoughts and he perks up pushing his weight on his arms to prop himself up.

A round white baseball, which was beaten up at all ends, rolled across his carpet, and the glass from his window gleamed in the sunlight. It scattered on the floor, covering it with sharp clear jagged edges. Kyle’s green eyes wandered the desolate room and eventually looked up to make contact with a pair of deep blue eyes. A boy just about his age hung out of the window, his feet propped against the edge of the windowsill. He looked distressed and hopped into the room with a plunk, landing on his feet. He manages to avoid the maze of glass below him and looks up at Kyle with a wide smile.

“Hey, I’m sorry about your window.”

He walks over to the baseball and bends over to pick it up.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around. What’s your name kid?”

Kyle’s mind races with apprehension and excitement. He hasn’t talked to someone in _so_ long. His heart pounded in his chest and he tugged his knees back up to his chest, hiding his shy demeanor as he spoke.

“K-kyle”

The black-haired boy toys with the baseball in his left hand, spinning it. He then walks over to Kyle, plopping himself down right next to the ginger. He almost looked like he was glowing due to the sunlight which peeked from the window.

The stranger then turns to face Kyle holding a genuine look of excitement before extending his hand.

“My name’s Stan. It’s nice to meet ya.”

*************************************************************************************

“Kyle….kyle…hey wake up!”

Kyle stirs awake as he hears a familiar noirette call him. He is gently nudging his shoulder with his long hands that were covered with a pair of brown gloves. Kyle groans and rubs his dry eyes as he sits up.

“Wha?”

The black-haired beauty next to Kyle flashes him a smile and rubs the back of his neck.

“We want to head out to get some food. Ky, do you mind driving us?”

Kyle blinks and sighs, reaching his hand down to press the button on the side of his chair. He rolls his seat up and then stretches his arms out over his head, letting out a loud yawn. He looks behind him to see Kenny awake with Tweek curled up on his lap fast asleep. Kenny puts a finger to his chapped lips to signal Kyle to be quiet and Kyle nods. The three boys all know that Tweek has a hard time sleeping so they want to make sure he gets as much rest as possible. Kenny always worries about Tweek the most. They met years before Kyle and Stan had even come into the picture and had become inseparable. Kyle can’t help but feel grateful to both of them since they gave him a place to run to when he had none. Before he knew it, the four of them became a makeshift family.

Kyle looks at Stan and sighs, running his cold gloved fingers through his ginger hair, which had fallen out of his grey hood as he slept.

“Fine, but after that, we should keep going. I don’t think it’s a good idea to be out in public when someone is after us. ”

The black-haired hero flashed a smile at Kyle and enveloped him in a hug which took the ginger off guard. He rolls his eyes and pats his friend on the head. He hoped Stan couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating or hear the longing thoughts which panged his mind whenever he came in contact with the boy. Feelings Kyle just couldn’t help or push away.

Soon the embrace ends, and Kyle finds himself missing Stan’s warmth as soon as he sits back. He wished he could cuddle him every day, hold him in his arms and press his face against his chest. Hold him close forever and ever. Never letting his friend go.

Kyle’s eyes wander to Stan’s pink smooth lips and he wonders how they would feel pressed against his own. He wanted to know if Stan's heart would beat as fast as his or if he would return the favor if Kyle closed the gap between them locking their lips together. 

He wanted to have a _deeper_ connection, an intimate connection. But it was unfortunately a one-sided desire which would never come into fruition.

Kyle wipes the burning blush off his face and clears his throat, putting his hand on the steering wheel.

“We might want to go pick up some normal clothes first. If we walk into a restaurant with hero outfits on, it could attract a lot of attention.”

Stan and Kenny nod in agreement as Kyle tugs his seat belt on, stringing it across his chest. The seat belt buckle clicks as Kyle pushes the metal piece inside of it and the ginger pulls his hood back over his head, hiding his curly locks once more. He checks his mirrors and adjusts them accordingly, making sure everyone is buckled in tight before stepping on the gas.

* * *

**_Tweek’s POV:_ **

Tweek’s eyes flutter open as a gentle hand runs through his blond locks. He makes eye contact with the blue-eyed wonder who’s hidden behind cloaks of purple and smiles.

“K-kenny...”

He blinks once he realizes he was laying on the hero’s lap and lets out a small _GH_ sound, sitting up.

“AH-h-how long have I been asleep?! I’m so sorry! I never should have let my guard down like that, let alone invade your personal s-!”

Kenny takes Tweeks hand and shushes the panicked blond putting a finger to his lips.

“It’s fine Tweekers, just calm down okay? We all went through a lot yesterday, so I’m happy you got a chance to get some sleep.”

Tweek nodded, his head felt lighter as his lethargic mind was free of the pounding headache which usually consumed him. He felt a lot more serene and alert his tics significantly decreasing. It was nice to get some sleep, finally, after weeks of insomnia.

He looked back up at the blue-eyed blond, feeling his anxiety dissipate as he noticed Kenny had no hints of agitation in his stare.

“I just wanted to wake you up because I need you to get changed.”

Tweek blinks at Kenny, giving him a confused expression, tilting his head slightly to one side. 

“Ch-hanged?? Why???”

Kenny’s stomach grumbles loudly and he sighs, pointing out the window to IHOP.

“We want to get some grub, but we can’t go looking like this.”

Tweek crosses his arms furrowing his brows as his confusion grows, “I thought we were going somewhere to hide out?”

Stan chimes into the conversation from the passenger seat. He was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of ripped-up navy blue jeans. His hair was messy, sticking up at all ends and his arm was still bandaged up hanging in front of him.

“Yeah, but we can’t starve on the way.”

Kyle looks at Tweek flashing him a smile. He was wearing a green shirt which had a small alien on it and at the top, it said: _“Area 51”_ in big black lettering. He was also wearing a pair of tan cargo pants with four large pockets. As Tweek's gaze reaches the small alien picture he is reminded of how grateful he is to have met Stan and Kyle, as Kyle gave him a companion who really understood and listened to Tweek's many conspiracy theories regarding aliens and underpants gnomes. While Stan opened him up to new types of media and helped him cope with his social anxiety when Tweek was presented with a problem at work or had to go to a job interview. Tweek fiddles with his long red cape, which had been stained with dirt and ripped at a few spots due to their great escape from the mysterious enemy, as Kyle speaks. 

“Plus, if we stay in these bloody hero outfits, we are bound to attract unwanted attention to ourselves. So, no matter what, we should go grab some new clothes."

Tweek sighs submissively dropping the dirty cape before raising his arms in surrender, he knew that Kyle and Stan were right but he also wasn't too fond of the idea of going outside. Especially while wearing his hero uniform. Kyle was also quite scary when mad, so Tweek usually was prone to agree with the ginger not wanting to spark his fury. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll go change.”

Kenny, who was still dressed in his Mysterion ware, unbuckles his seat belt.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come with you. I didn’t want to wake you, so I let Kyle and Stan go first. You just looked so peaceful, so cute.”

Tweek sputters and huffs, opening the car door dramatically as he is taken back by the sudden compliment.

“I-I’M NOT CUTE..S-SHUT UP KENnny!!!”

Kenny laughs in response to Tweeks distress causing Tweek to puff out his cheeks in a pouty manner. The taller blond often teased Tweek, but Tweek knew that he wasn’t being serious. Kenny was just trying to get a rise out of the paranoid boy, Tweek wondered if his spasms and stutters were really all that amusing as he always considered them to be annoying. 

As Tweek closes the car door behind him he feels his paranoia spike and his eyes drift back and forth at passerby. He tries to hide himself behind Kyle's large black SUV as a large poster comes into Tweek's view. Displayed on it was Tweek, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny all in their hero costumes fighting crime. Beneath the picture the poster said, 

_"The Freedom Pals, Heroes or Dangerous Viglantees?"_

Tweek, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle have grown in popularity as superheroes over the past few years. People constantly question who they are and government officials all over the globe have been trying to unmask them. So, walking out in their hero suits in the middle of broad daylight made Tweek nervous. He felt like every stranger who passed by was staring daggers at him, just waiting for the right moment to strike Tweek down. The nervous blond kept his eyes glued to the floor as he felt a crushing pressure grow in his chest. His lungs gasped for air and he began to tug on his hair with his left hand.

_‘Don’t look at me…’_

As Tweek hears the left car door slam, he jolts, knocking out of his downward spiral of anxiety, and turns to face Kenny who had just gotten out of the car and was making his way over to Tweek.

Even though Tweek wasn’t alone outside in his hero suit, he couldn’t help but feel a twist of embarrassment on top of the anxiety as the two looked very silly wandering in their hero costumes for all to see. Tweek hoped people would assume they were just cosplayers or LARPers rather than real heroes. 

Kenny didn’t seem too worried; he had put his hands behind his head as he walked over to Tweek’s side and winked at a few girls as they passed by. Kenny seemed to have put aside his usual Mysterion persona, instead carrying the casual flirty personality that he has in his daily life. The act somewhat surprised Tweek and he wonders if Kenny is acting normal to avoid any indication that he was the _real_ Mysterion.

Whatever the case was, Tweek knew that Kenny wasn’t acting normal. The fight had clearly shaken the boy but he was showing no sign of concern or fear. His resolve was admirable, Tweek wished he could smile the way Kenny did and yearned to talk to others as casually as Kenny could. But Tweek has found that it's hard to trust people when your whole life has consisted of betrayal.

The two blonds walked through the glass double doors leading them into a thrift store that was across from IHOP. A jingle from a bell. which was situated above one of the two glass doors, caused a worker at the store to make their way towards Tweek and Kenny.

Tweek swiftly hid himself behind his headstrong friend upon seeing the peppy store worker, nervous to speak with anyone he didn’t know personally. Even to this day, Tweek is still paranoid that one day someone is going to take him and trap him back in that lab. So, he didn’t want to risk getting close to anyone who he didn’t know and couldn’t trust. 

Mysterion, who is well aware of this, takes the lead, flashing the woman a quick smile.

“Hello darling, we would just like to grab a few clothes. Our college friends played a few pranks on us and left us to rot in these costumes.”

The woman laughed and stared up at Kenny with love-struck eyes. Tweek gagged as he watched her eyes roam down his body then trail back up, interlocking with Kenny’s soft gaze. Kenny always had the ability to attract girls, guys and they/them’s without even trying. His charms never worked on Tweek though, so it must be why they’re able to be such good friends.

“Come this way, boys.”

She makes her way to the left side of the store waving her arm to signal that she wants Tweek and Kenny to follow her. The two oblige and wander through sections of second-hand clothes stopping once the female worker halts. Tweek looks up staring at the large banner overhead which hung above the section the woman had led them to.

It said: 

_Men’s clothes half off!!_

Tweek walks forward examining a large rack of T-shirts which were adjacent to shelves that were filled with jeans. He then makes his way to the rack of T-shirts riffling through them. He stops short when he sees a relatively cute T-shirt of a black cat sitting in a blue coffee mug and holds it up.

Kenny laughs and leans on the bar of the rack, cocking his eyebrow up in a teasing manner as he looks at Tweek.

“Of course, you were able to find a coffee-themed shirt, you caffeine addict.”

Tweek huffs and elbows Kenny’s shoulder, almost knocking him over.

“Shut up, man. Just grab some clothes. We have to hurry or Kyle’s going to cut our heads off.”

Mysterion rolls his eyes, not sharing the same fear which Tweek seemed to have over Kyle's wrath.

“I mean he can try, but I’ll just come back.”

Tweek shoots Kenny a glare as he walks left making his way over to the jeans which were spilling out of the small shelves they had been put into. 

“Not funny. You know I _don't_ like it when you die, Ken, even though you can come back. So, don't joke about that shit okay?”

Kenny’s smile falters and he sighs, pulling out a shirt that says “ _BIG DICK ENERGY_ _”_ before making his way over to Tweek.

“Listen Tweekers, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t joke about that. I’m just not used to people actually caring.”

Tweek holds up two pairs of jeans as he tries to decide between them. Once Kenny walks over, Tweek turns his head to face him and narrows his eyes.

“Well, get used to it.”

Kenny laughs and Tweek continues to ponder analyzing the pros and cons of both jeans. Kenny points at the jeans in Tweek's right hand, which were a light blue color, and smiles, revealing the small gap between his front teeth.

“Get that one, light colors really suit you.”

Tweek nods and folds the pair of jeans in his right arm before looking back up at Kenny. He was debating in his mind whether or not he was going to wait for Kenny to finish picking out his desired garments. Going on ahead meant Tweek had to talk to a stranger who could be an alien from another planet who could kidnap or probe Tweek. Or could be a scientist biding their time waiting for the right moment to strike and drag Tweek away. Tweek knew he _was_ safer with Kenny here as he could protect Tweek from aliens and scientists. So, he put that into consideration when he decided what was worse, possible alien abduction or Kyle's wrath.

_'Kyles wrath'_

The blond looks up at Kenny now that he's thought his decision over. 

“I’m gonna go check out. I'll meet you back in the car.”

Kenny cocks an eyebrow up at Tweek eyeing the blond suspiciously.

“You’re going to talk to someone _alone_?”

Tweek sighs, stopping in his tracks to turn and face Kenny once more. He didn't want to become more indecisive than he already was and gently gripped at his blond locks as he wondered if he was actually making the right decision or not. 

“Kyle’s rage happens to scare me a lot more than that lady in the checkout aisle, and you’re taking your sweet fucking time picking out clothes.”

Tweek didn't mean to sound as snippy as he had when retorting but all his emotions were catching up to him and he just wanted to be out of the store as quick as possible. Kenny holds up his arms in an “I surrender” kind of manner and laughs.

“Okay, jeez, I’ll hurry up, Your Highness.”

Tweek walks over to the coats section as he waited for Kenny, wondering if he should pick up a jacket as well. A soft green winter coat catches his eye and he gently pulls it off the hanger to get a better look. Tweek admires the plush feel the coat held as well as the black accents it contained on the zipper. It was particularly cold outside and Tweek was not a big fan of cool weather so this could be helpful. Especially since he has no freaking idea where Stan is planning on taking them. He looks at the price tag and then his wallet to see if he has enough to cover the cost of the coat.

Just as he was counting, Kenny comes up to him with an orange coat, which looked similar to his old one that was left behind at the apartment, a shirt that says _“BIG DICK ENERGY”_ in black lettering, and a pair of dark navy blue jeans.

“Good call. You should grab a coat too. It’s really fucking cold outside, I almost froze my ass off last night.”

Tweek’s mind wanders back to last night and he remembers the warmth that panged his body in the chill winter air when those golden eyes were peering down at him. It sent a shiver down his spine and a small blush flooded his freckled cheeks. But he was snapped out of his fantasy once he remembered what the handsome man had said.

“Hey, Kenny, so, do you remember that guy who was chasing us?”

Kenny tilts his head at his partner and shrugs.

“Dude, which one?”

Tweek starts to make his way to check out as he talks to Kenny, gripping the tagged clothing with his twitching hands as he speaks.

“The one with the gun!”

Kenny ponders and makes an Aha sound when he remembers.

“The one with the blue hat?”

Tweek nods quickly, causing his unkempt blond locks to fluff up and down. 

“He said that he wanted you, well, or, I mean, they asked me to tell them where you were going specifically, Ken.”

Kenny furrows his brow and puts a finger under his chin.

“They wanted me?”

Tweek shrugs and puts his clothing on the counter once they get to the front of the check-out line.

“Well, not _you._ They wanted Mysterion but I told him-and his gorgeous eyes- to fuck off.”

Tweek doesn't even realize that he added his little comment about the tall man's appearance, too distracted by his concern over the enemy's interest in Mysterion. Kenny, however, hears the comment as clear as day and smirks as Tweek calls the stranger gorgeous. He bounces his eyebrows up suggestively and pokes Tweek's shoulder. 

“You horny twink! You think this guy is hot, don’t you?”

Tweek sputters and blushes surprised by the sudden accusation. 

“W-WHAT?! NO! THAT…that’s not important Kenny! What matters is they were trying to KILL YOU!!”

Kenny shrugs and smiles as the lady at the checkout counter hands them their bags with their newly bought clothes in them.

“A lot of people probably want to kill me. We have caused _a lot_ of criminals to end up in jail, ya know?”

Tweek fiddles with the plastic handle on his shopping bag once Kenny passes it over to him and sighs.

“Yeah, but no one has ever raided our apartment. These guys must be _seriously dangerous_ , especially since they were able to break in and find us at all!!”

Kenny nods in agreement and the two begin to walk to the back of the store, entering the changing room. The room was about the size of Kenny’s bedroom at the apartment and was lined with four brown wooden doors. Each door had a sign hanging off of them and two of the four changing rooms had their signs flipped to _"Vacant_." Tweek makes his way to one of the two empty rooms. Kenny takes the changing room on the right while Tweek takes the one on the left and silence envelops the two as they begin to change.

Tweek felt every noise he made was louder in the quiet atmosphere and found himself growing nervous as he fiddled with his plastic shopping bag, causing crinkling noises to spread as he tried to pull his new clothes out of it. Once they were free from the plastic’s grasp, Tweek put them on a small stool that was provided within the changing room before starting to strip his suit off.

“So did Stan ever tell you where we are going?”

Tweek tries to start a conversation feeling like it would dull the awkward silence which filled the changing room.

“No, I think he’s keeping it a secret because of Kyle.”

Tweek hums and begins to slide his new jeans on, happy to be out of his sweaty jumpsuit.

“I mean they did go through a lot together, they probably have done a lot of things we don’t even _know_ about. It must be related to stuff before they started living with us right?”

Tweek hears the changing room on Kenny's side squeak open and his voice becomes clearer as the distance between them decreases.

“Must be, unless they’re seeing a colleague from work that moved away?”

Tweek slips on his coffee cup kitten shirt and slings his new coat over one arm before opening the door.

“Nah, it's way too far for this place to be a colleague’s. It has to be someone who’s also…ya know.”

Kenny beams catching onto what Tweek was implying and wraps his arm around Tweek’s shoulder.

“Ooh, I wonder what power they have? Wouldn’t it be sick if they had like telekinesis or something like that?”

Tweek laughs and looks up at Kenny’s toothy smile, unable to keep himself from smiling. Kenny just got so excited so suddenly, he looked like a child who just found out his house was made of candy.

“That would be cool, yeah.”

Tweek finds his mind fade out of the conversation as they walk through the doors, Kenny’s words only sounding like a backup track to the sounds of life. Tweek had never thought to wonder what Kyle and Stan had done _before_ they came into his life. Curiosity grew like a seed in his stomach, twisting into knots as he worries if it’s a good idea to go somewhere without clarity.

* * *

Pancakes, peanut butter, and coffee still lingered in Tweek’s mouth from the delicious food he has been subjected to. He had been gliding his tongue against the roof of his mouth to catch the flavors hoping to distract his craving mind, which was teetering on edge.

Driving…after getting breakfast at IHOP the boys had been driving for _3 hours_ …

Tweek usually feels sleepy or comfortable in cars but, since he’s been trapped for _so long_ , he feels anxious, desperate for freedom and clean air. The isolation was suffocating, causing a tight feeling to spread down his throat, choking him as his heartbeat raged in his chest. The closed space made him feel trapped, isolated, and scared. Stirring a claustrophobia that only presents itself after long-term confinement.

This crushing fearful feeling caused Tweek’s mind to thump on edge bringing out a snarkier demeanor within him than usual. He gripped the fabric of his new jeans and took deep slow breaths as the car rumbled. The sounds of music echoed in Tweek’s ears as Stan turned up the radio and Tweek pressed his head against the cool glass window to see if sleep could succumb him and take him away from the torturous drive.

Trees glide by Tweek’s view and he counts them one by one, creating his own personal game within his mind. The loud music grows from the front seat as Stan turns the volume up even louder and invades Tweeks headspace, bubbling him over the edge of sanity.

The twitchy boy leans forward and smacks Stan’s hand away from the nob, feeling his body surge with electricity as he speaks.

“Will you STOP THAT?”

The boisterous car’s banter ceases and the three boys give Tweek a confused stare. Stan sinks back into his chair rubbing his hand.

“Jeez, Tweek, what’s got your panties in a twist?”

Tweek recoils and sinks into his own seat, his face had begun to twitch uncontrollably in various different ways and he gripped his blond locks violently as he tried to regain his composure.

‘W-We…WE HAVE BEEN -GH- DRIVING FOR 3 HOURS STAN…I-I I CAN’T BE IN HERE ANYMORE!”

Tweek undoes his seatbelt, finding difficulties undoing the lock as his hand trembles. He leans to the left once his body is free and presses a button on the door to open the window, which had become fogged due to the chilly air outside. He then hangs his head out of the cool opening, smiling as the cold whips against his freckled skin and blows his blond locks back. His skin stings but his chest heaves in relief, finding solace in escaping from the restraining car. Once his mind knocks back into consciousness, he realizes that he is hyperventilating and tries to remember how to breathe, gripping at the tight neck of his t-shirt with his small slender fingers.

The voices of the other boys became murmurs as they shouted behind him and Tweek felt a gentle hand rub his back.

“Hey, it's okay. Kyle says we are almost there, just 2 more miles okay?”

Tweek nods and closes his eyes taking deep slow breaths which escape into the air like smoke flowing up into the vast atmosphere of the sky. Tweek then slowly leans his body away from the window, sinking back into the plush leather seat of the van.

An uncomfortable silence lingers on, but Kenny soon breaks it with a question.

“So where exactly are we going again?”

Stan gulps becoming quite nervous all of a sudden. He tugs on the collar of his shirt and turns to face Kenny.

“Uh well….”

Before the black-haired boy can finish his sentence, the GPS beeps signifying them that they have arrived at their destination safely.

“You have arrived at 149 Gergold Avenue.”

Kyle's face drops as he hears the name of the address and he snaps his head towards Stan, scowling.

“YOU TOOK US TO WENDY FUCKING TESTABURGER’S HOUSE DUDE??”

Stan unbuckles his seat belt, sweating bullets as Kyle’s green eyes stare him down. He then leans forward and puts a hand on Kyle’s arm as he tries to calm him down.

“N-now Kyle I-“

Kyle huffs and smacks Stan’s hand away. He then puts both hands back on the steering wheel and starts to pull the car out of the house's driveway.

“NO, fucking NO Stan, I am not going to stay under that bitches roof.”

Stan acts fast putting his hand on the steering wheel to stop Kyle in his tracks. He then looks up at the ginger with pleading eyes.

“Pleaaaaseee Kyle for me??”

Kyle looks down at Stan and the two sit in silence just staring at one another. Tweek swears he can see a blush envelop the ginger’s face before he sighs in defeat.

“ _Fine_ , but I’m not going to be fucking happy about it.”

Stan throws his one working arm around Kyle and smiles.

“Thanks, dude, you won't regret this.”

Kyle rolls his eyes -surely doubting that he wouldn't regret his choice- as he puts the car in park before easing his foot off the ignition.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, but you owe me one”

Finally, Kenny speaks up from the backseat, leaning his head between the two front seats of the car.

“So, who’s Wendy?”

Kyle scoffs and undoes his seatbelt with a huff.

“Stan’s bitchy ex”

* * *

_**Kyle POV:** _

It had to be her, Wendy Fucking Testaburger, the one girl that Kyle despised more than anyone in the world. Kyle hates this girl for _many_ reasons, the biggest being that she hurt Stan more times than he could remember, tossing him to the side whenever she saw someone bright shiny, and new. After a few months, she would always come crawling back to Stan and would pull him in all over again. Kyle had to comfort Stan over and over and over again every time this bitch broke his heart. Stan deserved someone better, someone, who wouldn’t leave him a drunken mess at his doorstep. Not only was she a playing jerk to Stan but she had never liked Kyle not one bit and tried to get rid of him every chance she got. Most likely because he was the voice of reason, and was a threat to their relationship. In the end, Stan ended up broken-hearted for the last time after Wendy went steady with someone else permanently. Kyle wonders if Wendy is still with her now as he walks up the white steps leading to the mansion of a house that stood before him. It had a yellow exterior with white accents and sat in front of a large lake which was covered in a thick coat of ice.

Kyle pounds on the door, almost denting it with his fists. He hated the idea of asking _her_ for help, but Stan was right: they had no one else to turn to. No one else _knew_. Suddenly the door opens and Kyle is face to face with a pair of glossy eyes and black locks. The noirette had grown more slender and taller with age, holding a build of about 5’6, and was wearing a long-sleeved pink blouse and a pair of black sweatpants. The noirette looks at Kyle with a disgusted expression that slowly drifts to confusion as she sees Stan, Tweek, and Kenny behind him.

Stan pushes Kyle aside and smiles up at Wendy.

“Hey, Wendy….uhm..”

“What are you doing here Stan and why is _he_ here?”

She aggressively points at Kyle and Kyle rolls his eyes.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t _have_ to be.”

Suddenly a tall blonde appears behind Wendy and wraps her arms around her covering the noirette's head with a mass of curly blonde locks. The mysterious blonde was wearing a red bra and panties that were laced in delicate floral patterns. Over top, she was wearing a thin silk white robe with red accents that had been left hung open. Her eyes were a crystal blue color, and her lips were plump and red. It almost looked like she was born to be a succubus, even making Kyle’s gay ass heart skip a beat.

“Who’s your friends, babe?”

Wendy pats the woman's head and smiles turning to face her.

“They’re just old friends from high school.”

The mysterious blonde smiles and pushes the front door all the way open.

“Well, why don’t you invite them in? There’s plenty of room, they must be freezing.”

Wendy goes to object but the blonde gives her a pleading stare and Wendy sighs, stepping away from the doorway.

“Fine, I’ll hear you out.”

Stan smiles and walks inside, his damaged arm coming into view which was hung in a makeshift sling.

The blonde’s eyes widen in shock upon seeing it, and she gasps.

“What happened to you??? Oh god, I’ll go get the first aid kit!”

Wendy’s eyebrows raise as Stan’s arm comes into view. The stitches Kenny put on his wound must have broken open since his sling was coated in a puddle of crimson blood. Kyle's heart drops and he wonders how he hadn't noticed Stan's predicament earlier, he curses himself out in his mind before walking over to Stan putting a hand on his shoulder. He flashes the raven-haired boy a look of concern and Stan smiles up at the ginger. 

"Don't worry I'm fine, I didn't even notice." 

Stan's darting eyes revealed that he was lying but Kyle decided not to press the injured boy any further dropping the subject. However, he makes a mental note to talk to Stan about it later. 

Once the unnamed blonde leaves the room the snooty noirette then sits down, rubbing her temples.

“What the hell did you two get into?”

Kyle watches as Kenny sits next to Wendy and extends his hand. The action causes Kyle to roll his eyes and he wonders if Kenny _really_ can keep it in his pants for more than 5 minutes.

“Hi, I’m sorry we haven’t been properly introduced. My name is Kenny McCormick and I take it you’re Wendy?”

Wendy blinks and Kyle swears he sees a small blush dust her face before she takes his hand.

“It’s a pleasure.”

The twitchy blond who had been previously hiding behind Kenny came into Wendy’s view and Kyle gagged as she gave the boy a friendly smile.

“I don’t think I’ve met you either. What’s your name?”

She gestures to Tweek, who jumps and twitches in surprise.

“Oh-oh, I…I uhh…”

Kenny cuts him off.

“Sorry, that’s just my boy toy.”

A smirking grin spreads across Kenny's face and he winks at Tweek. Tweek’s face burns in a deep blush and he panics waving his arms around as he tries to deny the validity of Kenny's words.

‘WE ARE _NOT_!! AGH!! KENNY DON’T TELL PEOPLE STUFF LIKE THAT!! THEY MIGHT TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY!!”

The exasperated blond huffs and walks over to Wendy with a look of embarrassment.

“My name is Tweek, I live with Stan and Kyle.”

Kyle puts his hand over his mouth, muffling the chuckles that were threatening to come out due to Kenny’s teasing jokes.

Wendy nods leaning back on the plush purple couch within her luxurious living room.

“So, you are all roommates?”

Kyle crosses his arms wondering how much he should actually tell Wendy, especially after what happened the _first_ time.

“Sort of...”

Stan chimes in.

“It's more like we fight…crime…together?”

Kyle internally face palms as Stan begins to talk about their secret double life, like it was no big deal, to his jerky ex-girlfriend. 

Wendy groans and sinks into the couch.

“Fucking hell Stan, didn’t you learn to lay low after what happened last time??”

Kyle interrupts the noirette, snapping his head in her direction. He wasn't about to let Wendy shit talk Stan, not after the high amounts of trouble she caused both of them years ago. 

“Yes, but these guys took us in when there was no one. There weren’t exactly many places we can go! Plus, don't forget Wendy _you're_ the reason we got into trouble in the first place if you had just kept your bitch mouth sh- ”

Stan cuts Kyle off covering his chapped lips with his gloved hand, obviously not wanting to get Wendy too rilled up since they were asking her for a favor. Stan's quick actions made his anger against Wendy slightly dissipate. He loved how well Stan could read him, control him when he was on edge; it really showed how deep of a connection the two boys shared. 

“Plus we HELP people Wendy REALLY!! We are even on the news and recognized as _real_ heroes now!!”

Wendy gestures to Stan’s arm still fuming due to Kyle's rude remarks.

“Well, it obviously didn’t do you any good!!!”

The mysterious blonde woman comes back with the first aid kit and crouches near Stan taking a look at his arm.

Kenny, who had been sitting on the couch quietly up until now, speaks up.

“I already patched him up, but I think some of his stitching came out during the fight. We all were shot at before, but the rest of us just have a few cuts and bruises.”

Stan hisses as his arm is pulled out of the make-shift sling Kenny had made and the blonde woman looks up at Kenny shocked.

“SHOT AT??”

Wendy shoots Kenny a glare and Kenny rubs the back of his neck as he realizes his mistake.

“Uh, a laser gun, we were getting shot at by laser guns. We're having some fun at the arcade today…haha… he just fell and hurt his arm.”

Kyle rolls his eyes shaking his head in disapproval as Kenny struggled to fix his error. The blonde beside Stan did NOT look convinced, eyeing Kenny with a confused stare.

“Bebe, why don’t you take Stan into the bathroom? There’s better lighting in there.”

Bebe looks at Wendy, then back at Kenny, and nods, walking Stan to the bathroom.

Kenny sighs sinking into the plush couch, “Sorry I thought she knew.”

Kyle shakes his head and looks up at Kenny with a soft sigh.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

Wendy crosses her arms and narrows her eyebrows at Kyle.

“Okay, now, spill. What are you doing here?”

Kyle gulps and sighs, fiddling with his sleeves as he spoke. He had no choice now but to tell her the truth.

“Well some strange men raided our secret base, or, well, apartment, after putting a tracking device on Stan and we got away, but we don’t have anywhere else to go. We just need somewhere to go for a few days just until we figure out what's going on...”

Wendy shakes her head crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

“No fucking way, you can’t stay here. What if they find you?”

Kyle looks up at Wendy and sighs, unsure of how to really answer her. He makes eye contact with the floor and the three boys stand around Wendy in silence before Kyle finally speaks up. 

“Please, Stan is really fucked up and honestly you owe him at least _this_ after what you did to him….”

Wendy ponders for a few minutes looking at the 3 beat-up boys before sighing in defeat.

“Fine, but just for a little while okay ?”

Kyle smiles and bows his head in a grateful manner, choking down his pride.

“Thank you so much.”

* * *

**_Craig’s POV:_ **

“Pip.”

He throws a few files down on the table, which have an array of pictures of Wonder Tweek on them. The blond British boy trembles before him and is unable to meet Craig’s ice-cold stare.

“Do you know this man?”

Pip furrows his eyebrows, looks at the document and shrugs.

“That’s just Wonder Tweek, my good fellow. Everyone knows him.”

Craig sighs and rubs his temples, he didn’t have time to beat around the bush. The only lead that he was given was the address to a coffee shop which one of the four heroes had worked at. At the shop, there were only four workers, including the masked hero, and Pip was the last one to be interrogated, but he didn’t seem to be having any luck with this one either.

“Dammit, I mean the _REAL_ person under the mask Pip! I have evidence that he worked in the same Harbucks you were working at. If you know anything at all, I suggest you start spilling.”

Pip raises his arms up in defense and squeaks.

“I swear! I don’t know anything! Please!”

Craig's eyes narrow and he snaps his fingers, causing a tall man with dark black hair and red eyes to rush over. He was wearing a suit and sunglasses like the other grunts had, except his collar, was puffed open and the tie most of the men wore was absent.

“Damien, take him to the holding cell. Maybe a few hours in solitary confinement will get him talking.”

Pip tenses and his soft blue eyes begin to fill with tears.

“No, please, no!”

Damien nods at Craig and makes his way over to Pip cuffing his small wrists, locking them together with a click before taking him away.

As Pip is dragged from Craig’s sight, he can still hear the boy's cries of innocence and it makes Craig wonder if there was any truth to what the boy had said.

He sits back down in the interrogation chair and rests his chin on his hands, which were folded under his head. He sighs before looking back down at the photos.

His memory flashes back to the pretty blond hanging off the building, fooling him with his death grip on the edge of the rooftop. He tried to remember every detail he could about the hero from his bright unkempt hair to the soft pale freckles on his cheeks. Trying to put a name to that face.

“Damnit!”

Craig huffs under his breath closing the book of Wonder Tweek pictures and walks to the door in the interrogation room, aggressively swinging it open before walking through it. 

“I’ll find you, and when I do, I won’t let you go so easily.”

**~End of Chapter 2~**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Ch 3 will hopefully come out earlier than Ch 2 did, no promises this time though. 
> 
> Sorry again for the huge delay! 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Cali ~

**Author's Note:**

> YAY you made it to the end of the chapter !! 
> 
> The plot is just going to get thicker from here so please stay tuned. 
> 
> I am going to try and upload every Sunday night, don't quote me on that though, so that you guys don't have to wait eons for the next chapter.


End file.
